Bonito, según definición de Rose
by summerraink
Summary: Rose sólo quería una historia con un bonito final


Todos los públicos.

Libre de spoilers.

El Doctor, Rose y la TARDIS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la BBC, Russel T. Davies y unos cuantos más. No hay mala intención en su uso y no cobro por ello. Todo lo demás es mío y tal, vamos, lo de siempre.

BONITO, SEGÚN DEFINICIÓN DE ROSE

Rose sólo quería una historia con un bonito final...

-Te debo una, -murmuró el Doctor cuando entraron en la TARDIS. Evitaba mirar a Rose por diversos motivos, entre los que destacaba que estaba seguro de que se echaría a reír.

Rose no estaba cubierta de barro, estaba más que cubierta y algo le decía que ese hedor no podía producirlo el barro, por muy extraterrestre que fuese.

-¡Que me debes una! No. Me debías una y por eso íbamos a viajar a un bonito planeta tranquilo.

-En general es tranquilo y los pantanos son...

-Los pantanos no son bonitos. Lo siento. No son bonitos. Los. Pantanos. No. Son. Bonitos.

-De acuerdo, no ha sido bonito de la forma que te prometí. Pero tienes que ver las cosas con perspectiva: Hemos ayudado a los Yikstres en su problema con el... barro, era barro, el barro asesino controlado por la fuerza Tangaka. Y eso es bonito, ¿no? Eso es incluso más que bonito.

Rose era perfectamente capaz de ver las cosas con perspectiva. Y bonito no era la palabra. Honorable y asqueroso a partes iguales, quizá. Se acercó a él, con toda la calma posible, que era poca.

-Me voy a duchar durante unas dos horas, me voy a echar varios litros de perfume y, cuando vuelva, quiero algo bonito.-Le apuntó con el índice, amenazante.- ¡Mi concepto de bonito!

Él dio un paso atrás. Hizo un último esfuerzo por no reír.

-Define bonito. ¿Qué tipo de bonito? Bonito es un concepto complejo. Te sorprendería lo que algunas especies consideran bonito.

-Bonito a lo humano. Bonito como cuando algo empieza haciéndote sonreír y cada vez es mejor hasta que no puedes parar de sonreír y, cuando lo recuerdes, va a seguir haciéndote sonreír. No porque mereció la pena ni porque en parte estuvo bien, sino porque era sólo y exclusivamente bonito. Y ahora me voy, para que puedas reírte sin que tenga que... ¡matarte!

Eso fue demasiado: Con las manos abiertas a ambos lados de la cara, pingando barro, al Doctor le recordaba a un Gelem, y se echó a reír. Buena gente los Gelem, recordó, contaban los mejores chistes del Universo. Seguro que Rose no sería capaz de apreciar lo bonitos que eran, en parte.

Rose le dio la espalda soltando un gruñido.

-No me estoy riendo de ti, Rose. Es... una respuesta a la tensión. Es que me has recordado algo. A veces me río sin más. ¡Rose!. Vale, -se dijo,- sólo bonito. Sé que puedo.

Dos horas y, sin duda, un litro de perfume después, Rose reapareció con algo que casi casi era una sonrisa, los brazos cruzados y un gesto de enfado más fingido que real.

-Así que algo bonito,-dijo el Doctor corriendo hacia la puerta con un cubo de playa color fucsia en la mano, con el fondo en forma de almenas y todo. Rose le siguió, ya sin disimular la sonrisa. -Adelante, abre. Pero no salgas. La atmósfera es irrespirable. Tenemos que mantenernos en la burbuja protectora de la TARDIS.

Con la mano en el pomo, Rose le miró frunciendo el ceño, confusa.

-¿Irrespirable?¿Dónde estamos? No estaremos en medio del espacio ante una explosión de esas que tanto te gustan,-dijo con aprensión. -Porque si voy a abrir y ver algo así... casi prefiero saberlo antes.

-¡Qué va! Estamos en una playa. ¿No es obvio?-balanceó el cubo ante sus ojos. -Muy bonita.

-Pero dices que no podemos salir y... ¿en serio vamos a hacer castillos de arena? Te falta el rastrillo y la pala.

El Doctor la miró sonriente, como si estuviese seguro de que eso no le iba a parecer un problema en cuanto abriese la puerta.

-Pero podremos coger un poco de lo que hay y meterlo aquí. Último anticipo que pienso decirte: Abre.

Rose, sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta despacio, como si retirase el lazo de un envoltorio de regalo.

Una luz amarillenta la iluminó, invadió la sala. Rose abrió los ojos antes de que al Doctor le diese tiempo a echar una ojeada al exterior. Después no quiso dejar de mirarla. Su sonrisa abriéndose despacio en el mayor gesto de sorpresa que le había visto jamás. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza un par de veces: una porque la luz le hacía daño, otra para comprobar que era real.

El cielo era amarillo, naranja y rosa, manchas de azul claro y violeta giraban en lo que parecían densas nubes de gas. Al frente, en el horizonte, nubes lejanas se unían en una línea móvil de olas con un mar de colores, como papel marmoleado. Los colores se movían en la superficie del mar haciendo curvas y arabescos, espirales aquí, anchas bandas onduladas allá. Kilómetros y kilómetros de arcos iris licuados, granate, blanco, añil, turquesa,... Todos los colores imaginables, nítidos, fluían juntos sin mezclarse, dibujaban olas sobre el frente de las olas, giraban en remolinos donde el agua parecía en calma. A sus pies, apenas un metro de arena color azul eléctrico sobre la que se deslizaba el mar en lenguas, con los colores ordenados en elipses, rotas al final en espuma.

-Es...-intentó decir, pero no encontró palabra, distraída por algo que se elevaba a su izquierda.-¡¿Qué es eso?

A lo lejos, donde la línea de playa se unía al horizonte, había construcciones. Un conjunto de rascacielos que parecían hechos de obsidiana. Pero no era eso lo que había distraído a Rose, sino el fluido elevándose frente a la ciudad en dos burbujas que quedaron unidas con el mar por pequeños hilos. Las burbujas tomaron despacio una forma similar a la de dos salamanqueas y se unieron salpicando, creando una nueva forma extraña que se movía palpitante en el aire.

-Eso es el mar, -dijo el Doctor encogiéndose de hombros. -El mar de XVIII

en una tarde de verano.

Rose se volvió hacia él en una carcajada. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta abierta, mirándola encantado con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pensó que, probablemente, ni siquiera había visto a lo que se refería.

-Eso casi lo había pillado. Me refiero a eso,-dijo apuntando la formación.

El Doctor siguió su mirada inclinándose hacia fuera con cuidado.

-Oh, eso. Eso es...-sonrió conmovido,-eso es bastante bonito. Oh, mírales. Eso es el motivo por el que hemos venido. Bueno, no hemos venido a ver eso en particular, por supuesto. Eso es incluso un poco... -frunció el ceño buscando una palabra que no fuese "pornográfico". -Desde aquí apenas se ven pero, si te fijas, hay unos seres blanquecinos, algo globosos, con esa forma... con esa forma separada en dos. Un poco como las salamanquesas, que se están bañando. Ellos la provocan. Pero no busques algo tan grande como lo que están proyectando. Son mucho más pequeños.

Rose se fijó pero fue incapaz de diferenciarlos entre los colores. Había formas blancas y globosas por todas partes. Miró de nuevo la porción de mar que flotaba en el aire, ahora giraba en un caos de patas contra patas unidas por el centro.

-¿La provocan cómo?

-Pensando en ello. Te lo explicaré de otro modo, podemos...- se asomó mirando la distancia de arena que les separaba del mar. -Podríamos meter los pies,-miró a Rose, crítico,-pero aún estás demasiado sorprendida y yo estoy... ¡pero tenemos la TARDIS!, -grito corriendo hacia la consola. -Con mucho más temple que nosotros dos juntos. Empezaremos con ella. Díme algo que te guste, Rose, algo con forma, un monumento, algo de Londres, por ejemplo.

-No quiero irme,-contestó Rose confusa. -Menos a Londres, esto es... te lo reconozco, muy bonito.

-Oh, no lo has visto ni empezar. Sujétate, la voy a acercar para que haga contacto.

Rose se aferró a la puerta de inmediato, puro instinto. La TARDIS se deslizó suave hasta que la vio chocar con el líquido.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Lo entenderás. Dí. Lo que sea.

-El Arco de Wellington, ¿vale eso?,-rió sin saber qué esperarse.

-Vale todo, -sonrió el Doctor introduciendo el nombre en el ordenador. -Mira afuera, Rose.

Y Rose miró afuera. Dio un paso atrás. Se sujetó a la puerta de nuevo. El fluido se elevaba ante sus ojos a pocos metros de distancia, con un suave ruido de chasquidos, entre acuosos y metálicos, como una mezcla de xilófono y catarata. Primero un tronco de líquido de unos tres metros, luego mayor volumen tomando una forma más ancha. No podía separar la mirada de la zona inferior, donde comenzaba el flujo de colores.

Poco a poco, lo vio expandirse y contraerse por partes, reordenarse dejando una zona vacía entre lo que parecían dos columnas unidas en un arco. Por encima del arco el proceso se repetía formando ocho columnas que se estaban doblando por la mitad. Las cuatro más cercanas se elevaron, quedando colgadas en el aire, unidas por arcos superiores. De nuevo, expansiones y contracciones, luego forma. La clara forma de patas de caballo. Rose levantó la mirada, casi imaginándolo ya y sin poder creer que no era sólo imaginación. Allí estaba: una figura de mujer vestida con túnica en cuya espalda empezaban a crecer dos alas. Una rama surgía de su mano izquierda, una corona en la derecha, elevada sobre la cabeza. La punta de las alas detrás, brillando. La superficie estaba siendo ganada por el rosa, que parecía desplazar hacia dentro al resto de colores.

Dio un salto al sentir la mano del Doctor separando una de las suyas de la puerta y apretándola.

-No te asustes, soy yo. Se te iban a quedar los dedos agarrotados,-susurró. Rose se agarró a su cintura sin dejar de mirar afuera.-Estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Perfectamente, -rió volviéndose hacia él y asintiendo -pero necesito... agarrarme a algo.

El Doctor le apretó por los hombros con una sonrisa y volvió la vista afuera.

-No está mal. El arco de Wellington. ¡Rosa! Serías un peligro como diseñadora urbana, pero visto aquí resulta... curioso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué...? Yo no...

-Oh, la TARDIS sabía que era para ti y sabe que es tu color favorito. -Rose miraba a la consola, sin entender aún del todo que ocurría cuando la estatua empezó a moverse. -¡Sabía que lo harías!,-gritó el Doctor a la TARDIS. -Rose, mira. A que es brillante.

Los caballos galopaban y sus bocas se movían, sin hacer ruido, relinchaban. Las alas del ángel batían el aire, incluso las pequeñas hojas de la rama vibraban mientras el ángel las agitaba sonriente mirándoles.

-¡Más que brillante!

-Me refiero a la TARDIS, -dijo él muy serio. Rose asintió riéndose.

-Lo sé. Pero...¿cómo lo hace?

-La TARDIS lo ha pensado. Eso crea un flujo de información, como ondas cerebrales, que al estar en contacto con el fluido le son transferidas, y así se reordena en función de esas ondas a nivel subatómico...

-O sea que funciona como una tele.

-Algo así, -dijo él en un suspiro de decepción.

-Perdona, no es como una tele,-rió Rose estrechando el abrazo. -Y es muy bonito, más que bonito, ha sido precioso. De verdad.

-¿Ha sido? No, Rose, esto no ha sido nada. Esto es sólo el principio, para entrar en materia, digamos. -Hizo un intento de agacharse para coger el cubo.-Tienes que soltarme, al menos un momento.

Rose le soltó, algo azorada, pero volvió a agarrarle por el cuello de la chaqueta al ver que se acercaba con el cubo al borde de la salida.

-Dijiste que...

-No te preocupes: Dije que la atmósfera era irrespirable, yo sólo voy a sacar la mano. -Hundió el cubo en el mar llenándolo.

Se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, sonriendo a Rose, y volcó el cubo sobre el suelo. Lo retiró con cuidado, tocando el contenido con un dedo para mantener la forma.-Un castillo de arena, para empezar, algo fácil. ¿Te parece?

Ahí estaba, retirado el cubo, el color arena comiéndose el resto de colores, un castillo. Rose se arrodilló frente a él. Sin parpadear, atónita antes aún de que se transformase en un... gato.

-¿Persa, siamés,... cuál prefieres?

-Persa, -arrugó la cara,-pero que no sea rosa, por favor.

El pelo creció instantáneamente. Tomó color verde brillante bajo las manos del Doctor, que lo acariciaba mordiéndose el labio para no reír ante la carcajada de Rose.

-De acuerdo, que sea gris, -susurró fingiendo fastidio. -Toma.

El gato caminó hacia Rose. Le parecía tan real que acercó la mano con cuidado, casi con miedo a que le arañase. El Doctor lo siguió dirigiendo hacia ella, aún rozando su cola para mantenerlo. Rose le acarició la cabeza y el gato varió levemente de forma, se difuminó un poco.

-Tienes que concentrarte, retira lo demás de la mente, que sólo exista el gato.

El Doctor rompió el contacto y el gato se volvió amorfo un instante. Rose se concentró, las formas exactas se definieron. El color gris claro retomó el pelo, que volvió a crecer fino y suave. Lo cogió en brazos, ya segura y concentrada. Lo observó maullar sin sonido, sentía el ronroneo y el calor en sus manos mientras lo acariciaba.

-Le has cambiado el color de los ojos,-observó el Doctor, en voz baja para no desconcentrarla.-Yo lo imaginé con ojos marrones.

-No me fijé, -respondió Rose haciendo que el gato la mirase, ojos azules.- Es extraño que cambie sólo por eso. ¡Qué tontería! Es extraño... todo. ¡Uy!- había retirado la mirada sólo un momento y el gato ya estaba empezado a deshacerse. Lo visualizó de nuevo en su mente y retomó la forma definida- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-hizo un puchero.- Es tan mono. Es precioso. Es el gato más precioso que se pueda imaginar, ¿sabes?

-Sí, bueno, me hago una idea,-asintió el Doctor con sorna. -Sólo que tendrías que tocarlo y pensarlo constantemente. El gato sería genial, pero tú serías mucho más aburrida.

Rose había vuelto a despistarse, el gato parecía dormir en su regazo mientras se desdibujaba.

-¿En qué lo transformo entonces?

-Cierra los ojos, -dijo el Doctor divertido por la idea que acababa de tener. -Deja la mente en blanco. -Rose los cerró, lamentando un poco la masa amorfa entre sus manos. -¡Medusa!

Fue escuchar la palabra, aparecer la imagen en su mente y sentir los tentáculos moviéndose gelatinosos sobre las manos. Se la lanzó riendo y la medusa se transformó en una flecha ya en el aire. Chocó contra el Doctor, rompiéndose en gotas que se reunieron sobre las palmas de su manos.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia, -dijo doblándose de risa.

-Las medusas son bonitas también, -se quejó él. - Pero, vale.

Sopló sobre las manos y surgieron mariposas. Volaban hacia Rose decenas de mariposas inmensas y pequeñas, plagadas de colores, unidas por finos hilos unas a otras y a la mano de él. Volaron alrededor de su cabeza. Una se posó en su mano, las alas violetas con puntos verdes y una mancha en forma de rosa blanca. El Doctor pensó en bromear diciéndole que tenía la cabeza llena de mariposas, pero ya era tarde: Revoloteaban en círculos alrededor de su regazo. Rose se sonrojo un poco, pensando que era su pensamiento el que había provocado eso al tocarlas. Entonces tuvo una idea que le pareció muy tonta, pero aún así iba a hacerlo.

-Suéltalas,-le dijo, seria, demasiado emocionada. -Pásamelas a mí.

Él sacudió la mano rompiendo el hilo. La miró expectante, aún cubierta de mariposas. Preciosa. Su mirada fija en él.

-¿Vas a vengarte por la medusa?-dijo por decir algo.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?,-Rose sonrió con malicia.

No, estaba seguro de que no. Sabía que estaba pensando en algo particular, no podía imaginarse qué. Apoyó el codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en la mano, a la espera.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que vas a hacer,-dijo sincero.

Las mariposas se unieron, se volvieron decenas de hilos engrosándose en verde entre los brazos de Rose. De uno de los extremos comenzaron a surgir esferas de colores, rojo fuerte, malva, azul. Se rompían en pétalos, eran tulipanes, rosas, margaritas, narcisos, dalias, gardenias. Helechos crecieron alrededor de los tallos. Rose miraba el ramo, emocionada y casi orgullosa. Era precioso, le sorprendía hasta qué punto.

-Es precioso, Rose. Es... perfecto, -dijo con verdadera admiración. La definición de cada estambre, los nervios de las hojas, los bordes ondulados de los helechos, gotas de rocío que brillaban sobre los pétalos, cada detalle era perfecto.

Ella sonrió, lo cogió con cuidado con una sola mano y se lo ofreció. Le miró a los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias. Por todo.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo, un esfuerzo monumental, para que no se difuminase el ramo al ver la expresión del Doctor. Por un momento pensó que él iba llorar. Casi se alegró de tener que concentrarse en el ramo porque, verle tan emocionado, iba a hacerle llorar a ella.

Lo cogió por fin, casi con reverencia, y se quedó mirándolo maravillado. Sólo eran flores, pensó. Ni siquiera, sólo era una idea que había tomado forma. Por eso. Tenía entre sus brazos una idea de Rose pensada para él. Y podía relativizar y quitarle importancia, incluso tenía la sensación de que debía hacerlo, porque se sentía a punto de estallar de la emoción. Había mejores cosas en el Universo que tener entre los brazos, claro que sí, a Rose completa, sin ir más lejos. Sólo que había algo tan bonito a lo Rose. Bonito como cuando algo empieza haciéndote sonreír y cada vez es mejor hasta que no puedes parar de sonreír y, cuando lo recuerdes, va a seguir haciéndote sonreír porque era sólo y exclusivamente bonito, en esa idea de regalarle un ramo, su ramo de flores perfecto, que le cortaba la respiración.

-Es extraño, -dijo Rose casi sólo por romper el silencio. Nerviosa aún por su reacción y temiendo que las mariposas se hiciesen visibles de nuevo en su regazo.- No ha cambiado en absoluto al cogerlo tú.

Él la miró fijamente, con intensidad, la voz cavernosa como si llevase días sin hablar.

-Tengo grabado cómo es, perfectamente grabado.

-Es una tontería, -habló Rose tras un momento. Sin saber cómo quitar importancia a la situación antes de que la arrastrase hacia él, haciéndole cometer una tontería de las de verdad. -Para una vez que puedo regalarte cualquier cosa, sólo se me ocurre esto. -Extendió la mano. -Trae, pensaré algo mejor.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sólo ese gesto y Rose retiró la mano, miró el ramo y casi lo entendió. Se preguntó si habría podido imaginarlo tan perfecto de no haberlo pensado para él.

El Doctor se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y susurró un "Gracias". Caminó despacio hacia la consola.

Empezó a teclear. Con el inmenso ramo, que no había perdido ni una pizca de su nitidez, apoyado sobre el hombro.

-Puedes soltarlo y eso, no me va a parecer mal-dijo Rose. -Quiero decir, acabamos de cargarnos un gato y un montón de mariposas y tal. No creo que puedas conducir con una mano.

Él le sonrió arqueando las cejas irónico.

-No vamos a ninguna parte. Quítate los zapatos, Rose.

-No hablas en serio.-Sólo podía imaginar una cosa para la que sería necesario quitarse los zapatos. Miró hacia fuera y vio el Arco de Wellington estallar en gotitas y caer.-No. No estás hablando en serio.

-Rose, sólo mojar los pies. ¡No se puede ir a la playa y ni siquiera mojar los pies! Pero tienes razón: tendré que soltarlo para descalzarme.

Se acercó a ella y lo colocó alrededor de su frente, imaginando una corona de flores, mariposas, pájaros y peces de colores. Al hacer contacto con Rose empezaron a aparecer otras cosas.

-Es una corona de flores, mariposas, pájaros y peces. Y puede tener lo que tu quieras pero deja de preguntarte qué tiene, -se echó a reír ,- porque me la estás llenado de signos de interrogación.-Se calló el resto de iconos de ideas abstractas que aparecían.

-¡Es que no la veo!

El Doctor metió los pies primero, aseguró que estaba calentita, y Rose acabó cediendo. No podía seguir centrándose en su corona, así que el Doctor tomó la masa informe sobre su cabeza y la transformó en una ardilla que corrió a refugiarse en el cubo.

Durante horas, vieron panteras, constelaciones lejanas, fuentes imposibles, la explosión de una supernova, brillantes montañas de cristal de un planeta al que el Doctor prometió la llevaría alguna vez, canguros, auroras boreales, unicornios, hadas y duendes, palacios... Él pensó que era la situación perfecta para explicarle con imágenes el comportamiento de las partículas subatómicas, pero a Rose le pareció aburrida la visión de bolitas deshaciéndose en otras bolitas hasta ser sólo puntos-ondas vibrantes y recolocó el conjunto transformándolo en fuegos artificiales. El Doctor lo definió como la perfecta representación de lo que provocaría un caos multidimensional complejo. Rose no supo, ni le importó, si hablaba en serio. Hicieron varias competiciones: a meter cometas imaginados por uno en agujeros negros móviles, imaginados por el otro. Abejas y colibríes persiguiendo flores. Hubo cierta discusión respecto a si era trampa que las flores se transformasen en carnívoras cambiando el sentido de la persecución.

Varias horas y muchas proyecciones después, Rose tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del Doctor y estaba empezando a quedarse dormida ante un par de delfines de color malva que saltaban casi cansados. En su morro se empezó a formar algo parecido a platos.

-Rose, te estás durmiendo y acabo de ver una tarta de arándanos y un plato de pollo frito que no eran idea mía. -El Doctor interpretó como respuesta que apareciesen saltando entre los delfines unas veinte tazas de café humeante y un plato de pastas de té parecido al que había en la cocina. -¡Rose! Sé seria. Olvídalo, no seas seria. Pero no.

-Pero es que me gusta mucho, -murmuró adormilada,- y mira, el cielo se está volviendo verde esmeralda. Y es...

-Tenemos lo del cubo. Podemos llevarnos un poco.

Rose cogió el cubo con desgana y metió un dedo dentro, haciendo que el contenido se volviese conchas y caracolas. El Doctor la miró interrogante.

-Mamá siempre me decía eso cuando íbamos a la playa: Puedes llevarte las caracolas y tendrás el mar. Pero perdían el olor a mar al poco.

-Pero seguían sonando como el mar.

-Ya, claro, hasta que me enteré de que ni siquiera.

-Es bonito también que...

-No, -le interrumpió Rose, riendo.-No es igual de bonito que la caracola haga reverberar el sonido de los latidos en el oído o lo que sea.

Él sonrió, algo triste. Cogió una de las conchas y la puso sobre la palma de la mano.

-¿Te gustan las ranas?

-Sí, las pequeñas sobre todo.

-¿Las ranas valen, entonces? -Rose asintió sonriendo a la rana que se formaba en la mano derecha del Doctor mientras cogía la de Rose del cubo con la izquierda y la extendía.

-Verde claro, con línea roja.- La rana tomó los colores y saltó a la mano de Rose, que la hizo enroscarse en su dedo meñique.

-Díme que no te vas a poner triste al final, -dijo cogiendo otro puñado del cubo y haciendo una rosa. Una vez en la mano de Rose, se extendió en zarzillos alrededor del anular.

-No me voy a poner triste al final.

-Además, esto es distinto: Podrá ser siempre lo que sueñes. Como una caracola que tiene dentro el sonido verdadero del mar. Porque lo que reverbere será lo que tengas en tu mente, estará de verdad ahí mismo.

El siguiente puñado fue una tira de estrellas brillantes que rodearon el corazón.

-Ya pero será distinto, no como ahora. Cada vez diferente, no sé. No se llevará este momento. Ni siquiera recuerdo ya exactamente cómo era el ramo.

-Yo sí, -sonrió con cariño e hizo del siguiente puñado un koala en miniatura que se abrazó con fuerza al índice de Rose. Frunció el ceño al volver a hundir la mano en el cubo,-Me estoy quedando sin ideas.

-Tranquilo, yo me estoy quedando sin dedos.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te quedan otros quince aparte de éste!

Y el pulgar fue rodeado por el serpenteante fluido multicolor, tal como era, sin otra forma.

Rose levantó la mano mostrándosela con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta. Es precioso. Pero es así, ¿no?-continuó pensativa.- Si intento cerrar la mano, retenerlos, se aplastan. Si simplemente me despisto o pienso en otra cosa, se modifican o desaparecen. Sólo un recuerdo, difuminándose.

-Que si cada momento es distinto y todos se escapan. Sí, claro que es así. -Tocó el koala, que empezaba a perder forma, haciendo que le apretase el dedo más fuerte. -Se quedan y se pierden en el recuerdo.

-Puedes decirlo,-dijo Rose, definitivamente triste aunque sonriendo.

-¿El qué?

-Que eso es en parte bonito. Sé que lo estás pensando, -ambos rieron. - Así que, siempre será lo que quiera pensar en ese momento. -Retiró la mano, colocándola sobre el cubo y dejando deshacerse en gotitas todas las figuras. Cogió el cubo y lanzó el contenido al mar, extendiendo los dedos para rozarlo y formar flores, estrellas, ranas, todo lo que pudo recordar. -Eso significa que no lo necesito, porque lo tendré de todos modos.

Sacaron los pies del mar. Rose se dejó caer de espaldas. El Doctor se tumbó a su lado y le cogió la mano, sin saber qué decir para su propia sorpresa. Ella permaneció pensativa, mirando al techo, hasta que se echó a reír y se volvió hacia él.

-Doctor, esto ha sido, definitivamente y en todo los aspectos, muy bonito.

-Bonito según la definición Rose.

-Sin duda.

-Entonces, mejor que bonito.

Se miraron sonriendo, demasiado tiempo, hasta que el Doctor encontró por fin palabras.

-¿Sabes? Hay unas cataratas color verde esmeralda en Caros XVI, son preciosas.

-Nombre pronunciable, eso debe ser mala señal.

-Bueno, en realidad es un diminutivo.

Rose se recolocó de costado,-Cuéntame.

-Te estás cayendo de sueño y tienes hambre,-dijo él sin ganas.

-Tú cuenta.

-Color verde esmeralda, brillantes, cayendo varios kilómetros a través de rocas plateadas. Y en medio de ellas surgen flores inmensas, un poco como gardenias o así, que cambian de color a lo largo de toda la noche. Hay diez lunas, y la luz es impresionante. Las flores van creciendo y cambiando de color, se hunden de nuevo en el agua al amanecer. Y, a veces...

Rose se quedó dormida escuchando las maravillas de las cataratas de Caros.

Siempre recordaría aquel día aunque las imágenes fueron perdiendo nitidez en el recuerdo. El gato más precioso que se podía imaginar, el Arco de Wellington rosa, los delfines y las fuentes, todas las imágenes fantásticas, se difuminaron pronto. Las mariposas y sus dedos engarzados cada uno con algo distinto duraron más. Nunca volvió a recordar el aspecto exacto de aquel ramo perfecto que le había regalado al Doctor. Pero se quedó grabada su expresión al cogerlo.

Siempre recordaría aquel día y el motivo que arrancaba el recuerdo casi siempre sería el mismo: Fue el primero, de muchos, en muchos lugares, tiempos y situaciones, siempre distintas, que durmió con sus dedos rodeados por los del Doctor.

Sintiendo que no podía haber nada, absolutamente nada, más bonito que eso.


End file.
